


Forgotten Rituals-Part 2

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Forgotten Rituals Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Angels - Freeform, Broken Demons, F/M, Fluff, Sadness, Tortured Souls, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n enters a realm unknown to most, finding the one person she needs the most to get what she needs.





	

You adjusted the dress on your body, taking a few extra seconds to check out your breasts and ass.

“Good to be back home”.

The male you’d created was comfortable enough, but your original was just a better fit.

The curves suited you better. And it was so much easier, walking without something dangling between your legs.

You had your body back.

You had what you needed.

Now, all you had to do was wait.

 

 

Only two more days.

You’d been waiting almost a month, but the time was almost here.

You managed to collect some more grace, not sure if what you had would be sufficient.

Then again, you did have the grace of Michael, the oldest and most powerful archangel.

But it didn’t hurt to have a bit extra, just in case.

The apocalypse had long since ended.

Somehow, those morons managed to shut Lucifer back in the cage, along with Michael.

Sam had fallen into the cage with the archangels and his brother.

Dean had left and was living with some slut and her bastard child.

He always was a desperate man. Craving things that he had no business having.

So it didn’t surprise you that he settled with someone he barely knew, all in an attempt to live a fake life.

You could tell he had no love for the woman.

The boy, he cared for.

But the fact that he was playing daddy to a boy he’d met a few times was strange to you.

No matter how similar they were, it was just strange.

But, if that was what he wanted, so be it.

Sam had gotten out of the cage.

You’d seen him around a few times.

Hell, he even bumped into you once.

He was different.

You could sense the coldness and emptiness where his soul once was.

Of course, Adam was left behind.

Why would anyone try to help him?

You knew from the start the brothers barely cared for him. And knowing that he was left in the cage was funny to you.

They grovelled and begged and ‘cared’ for him when they needed his help. Yet, when he needed them, they turned their backs.

You felt sorry for the boy.

Being cursed with a useless father and brothers who had no care for him whatsoever.

But he was nothing to you.

So the sympathy didn’t last long.

Besides, you had bigger things to worry about.

 

 

Sticking the yarrow flowers in a circle once again, you emptied the archangel grace into the middle.

Who knew a flower could hold so much power?

These humans had no idea the kind of abilities nature held.

Instead, they opted to destroy it all.

Disgusting.

Shaking the thought away, you opened up the vial containing Michael’s grace.

Just thinking about the archangel made you happy.

So much beauty.

So much magnificence.

Very rarely were you amazed by a creature, but he took your breath away.

You couldn’t help but wonder if you would see him again.

Then again, he did promise to practically kill you the next time he saw you, so that wouldn’t be all that wise.

You chuckled to yourself, finding it funny that you were on the target list of an archangel, who just happened to be trapped in an unlockable cage.

You wondered how he’d do down there.

He was Michael. The most powerful one.

He should’ve been able to handle himself really.

The shining brightness of the portal forming brought your concentration back, watching as it slowly grew.

Only a few more minutes before the zenith was upon you.

They thought their witches were powerful at this time.

Your magic was on an entirely different level.

The portal began growing and growing, the clock striking 12 as it fully opened.

You wasted no time in stepping through it, entering the other dimension.

This world was…dark.

You’d been to purgatory a few times.

You’d visited hell too.

But this was…darker. Colder. More hopeless.

“ **Hell is empty and all the devils are here** ”, you mumbled to yourself.

Everything was rotten, dead or screeching.

It was slightly absurd, once powerful beings such as demons and angels, now lying on the ground, in pain and agony in what was their version of an afterlife.

You couldn’t help but feel sorry for them and also wonder what kind of god would send his children, the ones who kept heaven safe, to a place like this.

“Y/n?”

The voice made you stop in your tracks, looking all around for the source.

“Azazel? Are you here?”

You heard the sound of rushing around you, before a hand landed on your shoulder.

“Y/n”, he breathed out, a smile forming on his face as he took you into his arms.

You weren’t used to this level of intimacy from Azazel. But it felt right.

You melted into him, wrapping your own around his waist and burrowing your face into his neck.

He placed a soft kiss on your head, hand brushing your hair softly.

 

 

“So…what is this place?”

He shrugged as he moved one of his fallen fellow demons away from you, making enough space to sit on the rotten ground.

“An afterlife. Or…some sort of torture? I don’t know. But this is where things without souls end up. Angels. Demons. A few humans have ended up here”.

You nodded, seeing the small angel looking at you.

Her grace was gone. No light in her eyes. Wings now burnt.

She was pitiful.

“Why are you here, y/n?”

You looked up, eyes wide, before you smiled softly at him.

“Would it be weird to say that I couldn’t live without you?”

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

“You know…I understand what you mean”.

You laughed, bumping your knee with his.

“And I thought demons had no feelings”, you teased.

His face fell at that, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Uh…I…I’m human again”.

You thought you heard him wrong for a moment, but he repeated the same thing when you asked.

“H-how?”

Azazel shrugged, looking up at the empty sky.

“It seems when you end up in here, you revert back to a human. Well, for demons anyway. And as an added bonus, we get our souls back. Make us feel the pain of what we did down in hell and on earth. Punishment, for falling to Lucifer’s temptation”.

You shook your head.

A whole world, full of fallen demons.

All feeling the pain of what they’d done.

Now you understood the screaming and sobbing.

These people were disgusted with what they’d done when they had no soul. When they had hatred and darkness instead.

And now they were being punished. As humans.

“W-what about the angels?”

Azazel reached out to brush the hair of the angel back, smiling softly at her.

“They’re worse off. Punished in this world, for nothing. No grace. No power. No wings. They aren’t human. Never were. So feeling like this, powerless, it drives them mad. Yet they can’t get out. Can’t end their torment”.

You listened as the angel whined at his touch.

“I…I came to get you out”, you stated after a moment, unsure of whether he’d want to go back.

“Why?”

“I…I never told you, but…we have a child, Azazel. A little boy”.

His eyes widened, mouth falling open.

“I-I have a son?”

You nodded, heart filling with pain, just thinking of him.

“You…your lives were connected. I don’t know why. I think…I think it was all my magic. With your demon stuff going on. But…when you died, he went with you. He wasn’t demonic though. I could tell. He was completely human. Even with all of our…quirks, we managed to make a beautiful baby boy”.

Azazel smiled, eyes watering at the knowledge of his son.

“But…he went up to heaven. I’ve managed to get into purgatory and hell before. But never once have I managed to get up there. I…I think I can get us up there. But the spell requires both of us”.

Azazel didn’t say anything, simply getting up and offering his hand to you.

“Let’s get our baby”.

 

 

As soon as you walked back onto earth, you broke the spell and the portal, before starting to create a new one.

“I…I need some blood. Well, a lot of blood”.

He nodded, not hesitating to give you his arm.

You cut him, watching as the blood began pouring into the bowl you were collecting it in.

Once it was full, you crushed a few roots and sprinkled it onto him.

The cut healed up as you walked back to the yarrow flowers.

“Can you put them onto the floor? In a circle though?”

He nodded, getting to work as you began pouring your own blood into another bowl.

Once you were both done, you simultaneously poured the blood into the circle, Michael’s grace still present.

A portal opened up once more.

“So…where is this one taking us?”

“Hell”.

“Anything I should know before I get back home?”

“Uh…hell went to…hell, I guess. Crowley’s running it now”.

“Crowley? The deal maker?”

You nodded, noticing the disgust on Azazel’s face.

“Come on. You can deal with that later. Let’s just go”.

He grunted, before letting you pull him down the portal and into hell.

Except, this was somewhere he’d never once seen before.

“Are you sure this is hell?”

You nodded, looking around the fiery space, nothing in sight despite the light the fire brought.

“Yes…he’s here somewhere”.

You hushed Azazel after that, wading through the dark fluid that lay on the ground, trying your hardest to avoid the eyes that seemed to follow you.

”Angra Mainyu”, you gasped, the dark figure towering over you.

There was no speaking from then. You simply stood still as you let the creature invade your mind.

He rooted through it, watching your memories, watching you commit sin after sin, following the ancient religion.

Then he got to it. Your single wish.

You held up the grace you’d obtained, over 1000 angels had bled for you to collect this amount.

“A trade. And…”

You held your hand up, closing the portal and retrieving Michael’s grace.

“The power of an archangel. The zenith is upon us too”, you informed, knowing it’d understand.

The figure seemed to chuckle, the grace swimming around the room before entering the being.

You saw the fires burn larger and brighter, turning a dark crimson as laughter echoed through the room.

“Thank you”.

 

 

Only a second had passed since everything went black, the brightness now shining through your eyelids.

You opened them slowly, unsure of where you were.

A white corridor, seemingly endless, with room after room running down it.

“You…you think this is heaven?”

Azazel shrugged, looking at the doors.

“Possibly…why don’t we try and find him now?”

You nodded, stepping to Azazel and taking his hand in yours.

“Sorry, I need some blood again”.

He winced when you cut his hand, cutting your own and smearing the blood together.

You kneeled on the floor, painting the pure white with the crimson, drawing a sigil on it.

Azazel listened as you muttered in a different language, before the sigil shone.

“Have you found him?”

You nodded, hovering your hand over the sigil, before it transferred onto your hand.

You followed the sigil’s directions, watching for when the shining flared the most. 

 

 

“This is him?”

You nodded as you stared at the name.

_‘Yazdan Ahura’._

You smiled, pushing the door open and peering in.

There he was.

Your son, sitting on the floor as he played with his toys.

He hadn’t aged a day, still the little boy you remembered playing with, laughing with and chasing around.

Your baby.

“Yazdan”, you whispered, kneeling on the floor.

He looked over his shoulder, smile growing when he saw you.

“Mama”.

Without hesitating, he dropped all his toys, running over to you and jumping into your arms.

You caught him, holding your boy close as you took him in.

You didn’t care about the tears flowing down your face.

You had your baby back.

“Where were you, mama?”

You pulled back, running your hand over his head, looking into his beautiful eyes.

“I was away, baby. But mama’s here now. And I promise, I’m not going anywhere again”.

He nodded, kissing your cheek softly, before looking behind you.

“Who are you, mister?”

Azazel smiled, looking at your son through tear filled eyes.

“This is your daddy, Yazdan”.

You sat down on the floor, holding Yazdan in front of you, while looking up at Azazel.

“You wanna meet your daddy?”

He observed Azazel for a few seconds, looking to you and seeing your smile.

He knew in that moment, he could trust this man.

“Hello, daddy”.

Azazel let out a small sob, leaning down and holding his hand out.

“Hey, buddy. I’m sorry I haven’t been around before. But…we have all the time in the world to get to know each other. You wanna show me your favourite toy?”

Your son nodded, walking back to his toys, dragging Azazel by his hand.

You watched with a smile as your son and the man you loved began talking, smiles on both of their faces.

You’d spent three millennia on this world, simply surviving and watching time pass.

Now, you had a man you loved and a son you adored.

You had no idea when you developed these kinds of emotions.

But you were glad you had them.

And you’d keep your heaven safe from everyone, intent on spending eternity with the two you loved.

You were together. And no one could take that from you.

Not even the evil you’d unleased on earth, more powerful than anything they’d previously come across.

But that was none of your concern.

If the Winchesters thought they were so important, they could deal with that.

Though, you knew they’d fail miserably.

But you had no care for them.

You were finally happy.


End file.
